


Go Ahead and Fantasize

by vrisnep



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Smut, suayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrisnep/pseuds/vrisnep
Summary: a one-shot based on Sua and Siyeon talking about the infamous pepero game and how neither of them can stop thinking about it





	Go Ahead and Fantasize

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic! Pls be nice! I'm also uploading this on asianfanfics my username is mshea1104 there!

Siyeon was never the type to let her feelings show easily. Or at least, she  _ was _ , that is, until Bora came around. When she was around the older girl, she couldn’t help feeling like “Please Kiss Me Kim Bora” was written on her forehead. Every time they were in the dorms together, every time Bora sat next to her in the car, every time they even made eye contact, Siyeon’s entire body lit up. She felt like she was on fire and her face was as red as Bora’s lipstick. Lips always found their way into Siyeon’s thoughts lately. It was ever since their Fact In Star pepero game that Bora was on her mind. Why couldn’t she get the thought of the older girl’s teeth on her bottom lip out of her head?

The blonde walked into their dorm after a long day of practicing and walked straight to the bathroom to wash off her makeup. Looking in the mirror, she ran her fingers over her lips. What would Bora’s lips feel like pressed up against them? She couldn’t help but let her mind wander while she had a little bit of privacy. Would her kiss be soft and deliberate? Would she let the younger girl feel the scrape of her teeth again? Siyeon let the scenario play out in her brain.

_ “Bora unnie, I can’t stop thinking about you,” she would say. Bora’s expression would be surprised, yet pleased. She would inch closer and put her hand on the back of Siyeon’s neck. _

_ “You think too much, Siyeon.” Then Bora would close the distance between their lips. In Siyeon’s fantasy she would be rough. Her movements would be hungry and demanding. No time would be wasted before Bora’s tongue prods at her bottom lip and Siyeon would be more than willing to let her in. The older girl would do exactly what Siyeon had been thinking about for months and drag her bottom lip between her teeth and release it as Siyeon gasps at the feeling. _

_ “Fuck, unnie, that feels good, but if you keep biting my lip like that it’s gonna bleed.” _

_ “Isn’t that what’s been stuck in your head lately?” Siyeon couldn’t deny that.  _

_ “Hurry up, Siyeon, I’ve been waiting!” That’s not Bora’s- _

“Siyeon hurry up and get out of the bathroom! We all need to get washed up!” She was torn from her fantasy by the sound of Minji slamming on the door and yelling her name. She quickly splashed cold water on her face, fruitlessly attempting to calm down the blush that had appeared. Leaving the bathroom, she gave the leader a quick bow of apology and made her way to their shared room. 

The blonde quickly changed into her pajamas, an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Laying down in her bed, she pulled the Marvel themed comforter over her head and took her phone out of her pocket. She put her headphones in and searched Bora’s and her names on youtube. Whenever she was in a rut where she couldn’t help herself from daydreaming about her bandmate, she would watch the videos fans made. It was a habit that made her feel like a creep, if she was being honest, but it gave her a little bit of hope that her crush could possibly be reciprocated. This time, she stumbled upon a video of Bora talking about their pepero game with Gahyeon and Handong. 

In the video, Bora was explaining that whenever she sees the snack food now, all she can think about is Siyeon. Knowing that Bora has never been the type to lie about these things for the camera, a wave of relief washed over her. The constant thoughts about the older girl’s lips on her own were not something that she was suffering alone in.

Feeling a combination of courage and neediness, she dragged herself out of bed to go see the girl that had been occupying her thoughts. She craved the other girl’s presence like crazy. She knocked on the door of Bora and Yoohyeon’s room lightly, knowing that the younger of the two was probably trying to get to sleep. The door opened slightly and Bora poked her head out.

“Oh, hey, Siyeon, what’s up?”

“Hey, unnie, can we hang out for a bit before bed? We haven’t really had time to just goof off and talk together lately.”

“Of course, come on in. Yoohyeon’s sleeping in Handong and Gahyeon’s room tonight.” She opened the door just enough for Siyeon to slip through. Passing through the door, they were only inches apart. The blonde’s breath caught in her throat momentarily before she snapped out of her trance. Bora led them to sit on her bed across from each other. It seemed like the two of them were the only members still not in bed - Siyeon took note to try to stay quiet. 

“God, today was  _ such _ a nightmare. I’m so stressed and all of my muscles feel like they’re on fire. That dance trainer today was no joke,” Bora let out all of her pent up frustrations from the day.

Siyeon groaned in response. “I don’t even think I’ll be able to get to sleep I’m so sore.”

Bora sympathized with the younger girl. “I usually just knock out as soon as we get home on a day like this, but you were hogging the bathroom,” she teased.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I got sort of uh-”  _ right, I held up everyone from using the bathroom because I was too busy thinking about making out with you.  _ “I got distracted looking in the mirror and thinking too much.” Siyeon couldn’t truly express her thoughts to the one who had been the distraction in the first place.

There was a long pause before Siyeon realized that Bora wasn’t going to respond to her.

“So, I was looking up videos that fans have made of us earlier,” the blonde said without thinking first. The girl across from her looked at her in surprise. “I mean, like, just for fun. I think they’re kind of funny,” she panicked, trying to backtrack and cover up her words.

“I watch those sometimes. Before I go to bed, actually,” Bora confessed. “They uh, they help me sleep in a way.” Her voice suddenly became uncertain. Siyeon felt her face warm up at the idea that Bora thought about her while laying in bed trying to sleep.  _ Why is she acting so shy about it?  _ Siyeon thought to herself. It was strange to see the normally confident girl so timid. 

“I saw that you said you can’t stop thinking about me whenever anyone mentions pepero,” Siyeon teased the older girl, hoping to get some sort of reaction from her. She knew she had succeeded when she saw the color pink rising from Bora’s neck and up her cheeks.

“Well, what can I say? It was a memorable game. I watch that video a lot too. It makes me want to do it again,” Siyeon couldn’t tell if she was just playing along with the teasing or if she was serious.

She decided to push her limits and ask, “Do what again? Play the pepero game, or kiss me?”

There was a moment where the air around them seemed to freeze before Bora finally replied.

“Kiss you, for real this time.”

Siyeon felt as if time had paused for a few minutes as the sudden confession sunk in. She opened her mouth to say something in return, then closed it when she realized that she had forgotten how to speak. This had to be another one of the daydreams she had slipped into. She blinked her eyes, but Bora was still sitting in front of her, pulling her lower lip into her mouth, face red with embarrassment. Her body snapped back to reality before her brain and her hand was suddenly on the other girl’s cheek, pulling her in.

Siyeon was the one who brought their lips together, just barely brushing up against each other for fear that if she pressed too hard, it would all go away. Bora reached up and put her hand on the back of Siyeon’s neck, pulling her forward. Siyeon could feel how needy Bora was by how quickly she was trying to deepen the kiss. She adjusted the angle of her head to better access Bora’s lips. The shorter girl gasped into Siyeon’s mouth and Siyeon took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth. The kiss might have lasted a minute, it might have lasted an hour, neither of them could tell. None of Siyeon’s daydreams could have prepared her for the intensity behind the older girl’s eyes when the kiss finally broke.

“I was thinking about you when I was in the bathroom earlier,” Siyeon confessed.

“Yeah? What were you thinking about?”

“I can’t stop thinking about you biting my lip, unnie, it’s becoming distracting.”

In response, Bora pulled her back into an even more intense kiss. This time, Bora took the lead, licking at Siyeon’s bottom lip until her lips parted. She sucked the younger girl’s lip into her mouth and dragged her teeth across it.

“More,” Siyeon managed to say between kisses. Bora pulled her lip into her mouth again, this time sinking her teeth into it. Siyeon moaned quietly at the pain that sent all the blood in her body rushing to her core. Of all the times she had fantasized about this at night with her hand shoved down her pajama pants, nothing compared to the real thing.

“ _ Fuck _ , Siyeon,” hearing Bora curse was one thing - she cursed almost daily, but hearing it in a breathy whine was different. It woke something in Siyeon that she didn’t know was there before. She started to gain control of their kisses, moving her lips from Bora’s lips to her neck. She bit at the soft skin there gently, making sure to not leave any marks that the makeup artists would yell at her for in the morning. She dragged her tongue from the base of Bora’s throat to her earlobe and took it between her teeth. The scrape of Siyeon’s teeth on her skin pulled a moan from the back of Bora’s throat. 

Bora pushed at Siyeon’s shoulders, forcing her to lay on her back, and straddled her hips. “I’ve been wanting you ever since that kiss,” she nearly growled the words.

“Unnie, please don’t stop,” Siyeon was already begging and Bora hadn’t even touched her yet. Their lips latched together again as Bora regained her dominance. She ran one of her hands down Siyeon’s front as the other held her weight up. Her fingers caught on the hem of Siyeon’s sleep shirt and slipped under the fabric. For a minute, Siyeon felt Bora’s fingers linger there, caressing the soft skin of her abdomen. When Bora’s thumb brushed against the curve of her breast, Siyeon gasped in anticipation. She was suddenly aware of the heat growing between her legs and how wet her underwear had become. She moaned into Bora’s mouth when the hand on her chest moved again and rolled her hardened nipple between two fingers. 

“Is this what you’ve been thinking about?” Siyeon could only make a choked noise in reply. Bora’s fingers left her breast only to lift the hem of her shirt up to her neck and they were quickly replaced by her lips. Siyeon pulled her shirt the rest of the way off, discarding it over the side of the bed. Bora released her nipple and she whined at the loss of contact. The other girl sat back and took a moment to let her eyes rake over Siyeon’s body. Siyeon was shocked at just how hungry Bora’s gaze was. “God, you’re so fucking perfect,” she complimented the girl under her.

Before Siyeon even had time to miss the feeling of Bora’s tongue playing with her hardened nipple, it was on the other side of her chest. Bora used the hand that wasn’t holding her weight to tease the insides of Siyeon’s thighs and between her legs. “Fuck, Bora unnie, just touch me already,” she couldn’t take more of her teasing.

In an instant, Bora had pushed down the waistband of her sweatpants, along with her underwear. Before she could get further, Siyeon pulled Bora in for another kiss and pulled at her shirt. “This isn’t fair, I want to see you too.” Siyeon hissed into the kiss as Bora hastily undressed herself. Realizing what was happening, Siyeon became self conscious. Bora seemed to pick up on her hesitation and cupped her face.

“Don’t worry Siyeon, let unnie make you feel good,” there was something about Bora’s gentle tone and the look in her eyes that made Siyeon feel safe. She relaxed as she felt Bora lay her weight on her, sighing at the feeling of their skin touching. Bora’s hand made its way between her thighs as her lips made their way to her neck. She felt the other girl’s fingers teasing her clit, sending electricity throughout her entire body. Her hands shot to Bora’s back, digging her fingernails in - not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to make the older girl gasp against her skin. Bora made her way down Siyeon’s chest again, kissing and biting at her breasts. From the intensity of the biting, Siyeon could tell there would be marks on their undersides, where nobody could see them.  _ Nobody besides Bora knows they’re there. _

Siyeon bucked her hips up into Bora’s touch, needing more. Bora got the hint and ceased her teasing. She began rubbing circles on Siyeon’s clit with her middle finger. The younger girl groaned at her ministrations. She let out a string of expletives and half-words that dissipated into moans. She pulled Bora’s face up into a kiss in order to suppress her moans, remembering that the rest of the members were sleeping. Siyeon’s hips jerked against her touch, her orgasm building slowly and steadily in the pit of her stomach. The older girl picked up the speed of her fingers and pressed harder, desperate to see Siyeon fall apart under her. 

“Shit, Bora unnie, oh god. Unnie I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that,” Siyeon felt Bora quicken her movements even more.

“Then I guess I’d better keep doing it, huh? Cum for me baby,” hearing the combination of the command and the pet name pushed Siyeon over the edge. Her body tensed and she lost control of her hips, bucking wildly under Bora’s touch. The fingernails that had been digging into her back gripped tighter and she knew there would be red marks there in the morning. She slowed her ministrations, bringing the blonde down from her orgasm while collecting the fluids on her fingers. “Good girl,” the praise bringing a whole new blush to her face.

Bora flopped down beside her, removing her hand from between Siyeon’s legs. They both looked at the sheen of just how wet the older girl’s fingers were from Siyeon’s orgasm. Bora looked her in the eyes as she slipped her fingers past her lips and licked them clean. The fire in Siyeon’s stomach had immediately reignited and she whimpered at the sight.

“You taste so good, baby.”

“Then come clean up the mess you made,” Siyeon was surprised that she was able to say anything, nevermind a coherent reply.

Bora kissed her again before laying down on her back. “I’d love to, but I’m too tired to move now,” she whined. Siyeon thought for a minute before coming up with a plan. She rolled on top of Bora, who widened her eyes in surprise.

“I have a solution for that,” Bora looked at her in confusion. “Just sit back and relax,” the girl under her gasped with realization as Siyeon crawled up her body until she had one of her knees on either side of Bora’s face. “Now, fuck me again.”

Bora was simultaneously shocked and turned on by Siyeon’s sudden dominance. She brought her hands up and latched them onto Siyeon’s ass as she pulled her down. She lapped at Siyeon’s dripping entrance, tasting her properly. The younger girl used one of her hands to grab onto Bora’s hair and the other to suppress her own moans as she ran her tongue from her entrance to her already sensitive clit. As she licked at Siyeon, she could feel her own arousal building more and more unbearable. She released Siyeon’s ass with one of her own hands to reach down her body and touch herself. 

Bora moaned at the contact and could feel how close she already was. Siyeon felt the vibrations from the moan and the movement of the other girl’s arm and looked behind her in curiosity. Seeing Bora building herself up made her bite down harder on her own hand to quiet the loud moan that escaped her throat. She removed her hand from her own mouth to grab Bora’s wrist behind her. “Let me touch you,” Siyeon managed to get out between moans. She felt Bora’s tongue on her clit speed up, licking and sucking. She could feel her stomach starting to tighten again and quickly replaced Bora’s hand with her own.

Feeling Siyeon’s fingers rubbing circles over her clit was even better than she could’ve hoped for her own fingers to feel. Thank god her mouth was busy already, because her moans would be loud enough to wake the rest of the dorm otherwise. She could already feel herself getting sloppy while pleasuring Siyeon, a sign that her own release was not too far off. Bora felt Siyeon’s hips start to grind into her tongue. “ _ Fuck,  _ that feels so good, Bora unnie, I’m gonna cum again.” Bora moaned in response, the vibrations from it pushing Siyeon over the edge a second time. She seized up, the hand that was in Bora’s hair flying to cover her mouth. Seeing Siyeon’s back arch above her and feeling her gush onto her tongue were enough to bring Bora to her limit as well. The hand between her thighs slowed down as to not overstimulate her and then suddenly disappeared.

Siyeon crawled back down the older girl’s body and placed a heated kiss on her lips, tasting herself. The two of them relaxed side by side, breathing heavily and covered in a thin layer of sweat. “I really hope we didn’t wake up the other members,” she laughed.

Seeing Siyeon’s smile and hearing her laugh made Bora’s heart swell. Her eyelids suddenly felt heavier than ever. She pulled her bedsheets over the both of them and scooted herself up to Siyeon’s side. Siyeon knew that she never had to fantasize about Bora’s lips again. They wrapped their arms around each other and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
